Pureza Extravagante
by Sure-chan
Summary: Kiba se encuentra a una nueva amiga y la llevara a vivir a su casa ¿Se enamorara de ella? ¿Que tiene ella de especial? [SasuSasu,NaruHina y Kibax¿?]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece…No me lo recuerden xD

-Bla- : Diálogo entre personajes

"Bla": Pensamiento del personaje

Bla: Yo narrando P

**Bla **: Cambio de escena

Ahora si, el fic 0

**Pureza extravagante**

Era un día normal en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban y las personas sonreían. Era un perfecto día soleado. Pero..

- ¡Akamaru! – Gritaba un chico castaño mientras corría tras su perro. Minutos después lo encontró. Se inclinó jadeando mientras quedaba a su altura.

Que te eh dicho sobre salir corriendo! No ves que te puedes perder! – Y así seguía regañando a su perro, el cual a cada palabra bajaba más la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

¿Ese perro es tuyo? Es kawaii! – Hasta ese momento, Kiba no había notado la presencia de alguien a su lado. Lentamente subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la portadora de la dulce voz.

Era una chica de tez clara, hermosos ojos pardos y cabello castaño claro y largo.

Hola! Soy Amaki, mucho gusto – Dice la chica mientras le tendía la mano.

Soy Kiba – Dice como saliendo de su trance.

Pero de repente una voz chillona e infantil los interrumpió.

Kiba, Kiba! – Decía naruto corriendo.

Agh! Naruto deja de hacer tanto ruido. ¿Qué quieres? –

Kiba-kun… - Dijo poniendo su tono mas meloso, cosa que daba escalofríos a kiba.

¿Q-Que pasa Na-Naruto? – Raramente, tenía un _leve_ impulso de salir corriendo. Con Naruto, su dinero tiembla.

Amaki veía divertida la situación.

¿Me invitas a comer Ramen, Kiba? – Dijo Naruto alegremente.

Soltó un suspiro resignado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Esta bien –

Por primera vez en el día, Naruto poso su mirada azulada en Amaki.

¿Kiba, esa es tu nueva novia? –

Akamaru, que estaba en los brazos de Kiba, cayó al suelo.

**Ramen**

Amaki, Kiba, Akamaru y Naruto estaban sentados en una mesa de 4 comiendo Ramen, (N/a: Si, Akamaru también come xDD) este último con alguno que otro golpe.

Más, más Ramen, Dattebayo! – Decía Naruto comiendo su 5º plato de Ramen.

15 minutos más tarde, Naruto se despedía de su amigo y de su nueva amiga rumbo a su casa.

Bien, ¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa? – Preguntó Kiba

Ante esta pregunta la joven ensombreció la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kiba.

¿Qué ocurre? –

No…, No tengo casa –

Kiba se sorprendió, pero lo único que atino a decir fue..

¿eh?

Yo, llegue recién hoy a la aldea. No conocía a nadie, así que me puse a vagar por las calles y me encontré con Akamaru –

¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están? –

No se donde están, ¡Ni siquiera se si están vivos!... Yo perdí mis recuerdos –

Eso no importa, Tsk, te quedas en mi casa –

Amaki lo miro anonada

¿En serio? –

Si –

Wii! – Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Kiba, a lo que este se sonrojó.

**Casa de Kiba**

Hace unos minutos que habían llegado a la casa de Kiba. El le había explicado a su madre el asunto, y ella aceptó gustosamente que Amaki se quedara.

Después de cenar y de conocer a toda la familia de Kiba, Amaki estaba hablando con la hermana de Kiba.

Espero que te quede bien – Dijo pasándole la prenda que sería su pijama.

Si, muchas gracias – Dijo sonriendo

Que duermas bien –

Igualmente - Y Amaki fue a la que sería su habitación

_**Toc Toc**_

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Kiba

Yo, Amaki. ¿Puedo pasar? –

Claro –

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Amaki, Kiba se sonrojo a más no poder.

Amaki traía puesto una especia de vestido, color celeste. Le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, y como estaban en verano, tenía tirantes.

B-Buenas noches – Dijo tímida Amaki al ver como Kiba la miraba

Buenas noches –

Y así, Amaki fue a su habitación a esperar un nuevo amanecer.

0 Capi 1

Espero que les guste mocho y me dejen reviews. Acepto criticas constructivas.

Aclaraciones:

1. No se como se llama el restaurante de Ramen

2. Tampoco se como se llama la hermana de Kiba

3. Amaki es un personaje mio, de mi propiedad xD

4. En el prox cap: NaruHina y SasuSaku n.n

Espero que alguien me pueda responder las 2 primeras dudas.Le estaría agradecida.

Hasta el prox cap!

Sure-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Gente :D Ps, Gracias por sus reviews que me animan y gracias por responder una de mis dudas n.n; Quiero aclarar que este fic va a ser un poco de fantasía, no hace daño soñar xDD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece… Pero si me regalan a Kiba-kun, no me quejo ;)

**Pureza Extravagante**

Una chica, de sedosos y largos cabellos rosas, se encontraba sentada en una banca, en la entrada de Konoha. Sus ojos, de un exótico color jade, no tenían brillo y estaban surcados por la soledad.

Lo que se podía notar, era que vagaba en sus recuerdos, y la mayoría de ellos eran amargos pues dos lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Su cara, contraída por la tristeza, era de un suave color níveo. Perdida como estaba en sus recuerdos, no notó la presencia que se venía acercando, hasta que vio a un joven de su edad, apoyado en una de las puertas, con su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Rápidamente se acerco, no por nada era conocida como la mejor medico, pero al revelar su identidad, se quedo helada.

Sa… ¿Sasuke?

**Parque de Konoha**

Los columpios se mecían lentamente, al mismo ritmo que el de chico que estaba sentado en uno de ellos.

¿Naruto-kun? –

Despabiló al escuchar esa voz tan suave, que le producía mariposas en el estómago. Si, hace un tiempo que Naruto se había dado cuanta que de quien de verdad estaba enamorado era de Hinata.

Invitó a la chica a sentarse a su lado, y gustosamente ella aceptó. Al momento entablaron un tema de conversación y estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Shikamaru llegó corriendo hacía el. (N/a: O.O No lo encontró problemático! xDD)

Naruto, Naruto: ¡Sasuke volvió! -

- ¿Qué? -

**Casa de Kiba**

Hace un rato que Kiba había desayunado y ahora esperaba a que Amaki estuviera lista para mostrarle la ciudad. De repente sonó el teléfono de la casa y el fue el encargado de contestarle.

La conversación duro poco, pero se supo que Kiba se asombro mucho de lo que oyó. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermana, en donde estaba Amaki.

Amaki, estas… -

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que de súbito la puerta se abrió.

Kiba enrojeció hasta las orejas por lo que vio. Amaki iba vestida con una polera escotada, que dejaba parte a la imaginación (N/a: ¬//¬) de color azul cielo, y abajo una falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas color negro.

¿C-Como me veo? –

Hermosa… - Contestó Kiba en un susurro inaudible.

¿Eh? –

ehhh, bien …si, bien –

Lista para ver la aldea - Dijo Amaki alegre

Sobre eso, No podemos ir ahora, Resulta que llego un 'amigo' que no veo hace 5 años y esta en el hospital, Hay que ir rápido

Ok.. –

Rápidamente Kiba tomó la mano de Amaki ( a lo que esta se sonrojó ) y la llevó al hospital. Solo al final del trayecto se dio cuanta de lo que había echo.

Lo…Lo siento –

No importa : ) –

Entremos? –

Sí –

Al entrar vieron a todos los amigos de Kiba, y el les presentó uno por uno Amaki, a los que todos los miraban raro y hablaban entre ellos, cuando termino de presentarlos habló.

Y, ¿Cómo esta Sasuke? Mejor dicho ¿Como, cuando, donde y quien lo encontró? –

Shikamaru respondió

El esta estable pero inconsciente. Lo encontró Sakura apoyado en una de las puertas de Konoha, esta mañana.

Inmediatamente después Tsunade salió hacia ellos.

Vieja, ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? –

Tsunade le mando una mirada de muerte a Naruto, pero por la situación en la que estaban, no lo regaño.

Véanlo por ustedes mismos, Sakura ven! – llamó

Sakura salió de una habitación, estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, aun quedaban marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su estado era lamentable. Se movía automáticamente, parecía que ella ya no controlaba sus pies.

Al parecer, Si no se envía una gran cantidad de Chakra, que ni yo tengo, Sasuke…morirá –

**Fin Cap 2**

Wii :D Cap 2 Listo

Al parecer, la hermana de Kiba no tiene nombre xDD

Vieron que puse de las tres parejas en este cap n.n?

Ps, ya eso xD Manden muchos reviews

Hasta el proximo cap : )

Sure-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :P Aquí esta el tercer capi. Nunca había actualizado un fic día a día OoO, pero al final de cada capi…No tengo imaginación ni para pensar que decir xDD

Bueno, sobre la sugerencia de Kyora: No entiendo la sugerencia xDD Así que no la puedo poner u.u Gracias por los comentarios sobre Amaki :D Físicamente, me inspire en MI (xDD) Pero no se de donde saque esa personalidad Oo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece…Pero Kiba si xDD

**Pureza Extravagante**

Nadie sabía que decir, en la sala se hacía un incomodo silencio, hasta que la Hokage habló:

¿Alguien quiere pasar a ver a Sasuke? – Preguntó algo insegura, todas las manos se levantaron, Tsunade suspiró con cansancio.

Shizune, guíalos hasta la habitación de Sasuke – (N/a: Habitación: de hospital)

Si, vengan chicos, Síganme –

Así, Shizune los guió hacia la habitación. Todos entraron. La visión que tuvieron fue desconcertante, Hinata se abrazó a Naruto llorando (N/a: vamos, Hinata es sensible xDD), A sakura ya le corrían unas lagrimillas, y para sorpresa de todos, a Amaki también.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, con vendas en todo el cuerpo. Conectado a un respirador artificial, y con un suero para que se "alimentara".

Era lamentable verlo así, después de todo era su amigo y compañero.

Finalmente, Shikamaru habló:

¿Quién puede tener más Chakra que Tsunade? – Su voz sonaba apagada, nadie respondió.

Amaki, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos, caminó lentamente hacia Sasuke. Cuando estuvo frente a el, puso sus manos en el pecho de este. De sus manos empezó a salir un brillo azulado, De color _cielo_.

Después de unos minutos, Amaki se alejó sonriendo. Y al poco rato: ¡Sasuke abrió los ojos!

Todos no cabían en si de la sorpresa. Amaki se alejo un poco, dejándose caer, pero Kiba alcanzó a sujetarla.

-Ho-Hola – Dijo Sasuke con voz débil.

Sakura corrió a abrazarlo, mientras Shizune le iba a reportar eso a la Hokage.

Los demás, miraban a Amaki.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntaron todos

No lo se – Respondió simplemente

Después de eso todos optaron por ir a sus casas y dejar A Sakura y a Sasuke solos.

Sakura se sentía incómoda, sobre todo por que la última vez que se habían visto, sus últimas palabras habían sido: Gracias.

Sakura, Tu… ¿Todavía me quieres? –

La pregunta sorprendió de lleno a la chica, la cual, un poco azorada, contestó:

Si, aun te quiero. Pero creo que tu no, ¿No es así? Sasuke-kun

La chica lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados, escondió su rostro para que Sasuke no la viera llorar, De nuevo. Pero sasuke levantó su rostro.

Yo si te quiero, siempre lo eh echo – Y después de decir eso. La besó.

¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sakura? –

Claro, Sasuke-kun -

**Casa de Kiba**

Kiba llegaba a su casa con Amaki, esta ultima un poco cansada. Al entrar Kiba se fue a la cocina para ver que cenaban pero en cambio se encontró con una nota de su madre, la cual decía:

_Kiba:_

_Salí a ver a tu abuelo, me dijeron que estaba enfermo, tu hermana me acompaña. Te deje comida en la alacena. Regreso la próxima semana, cuídate y cuida de Amaki_

_Te queremos!_

Amaki, parece que mi madre se fue de viaje! Amaki!...Amaki? – Rápidamente Kiba fue a buscar a Amaki y la encontró en la sala…Desmayada.

¡Amaki! –

**Fin capi 3**

Yahoo! El capi tres listo n.n

Ya no tengo imaginación…

Nu se que decir! xD

Bueno: Deja reviews para un fic mejor! Campaña mejora el fic. Con reviews xDD

Nos vemos en el cap 4

Sure-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hi n.n! Aquí el 4 Capítulo O Muchas gracias por sus reviews ToT xD

Aclaración: Así es OoO! Una aclaración xDD Se me olvido decir la edad de los personajes, pero solo pondré la de Kiba y Amaki.

Kiba: 17

Amaki: 16

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío… Si fuera mío, Amaki aparecería en la serie xDD

**Pureza Extravagante**

Abrió los ojos con pesar, Se sentía cansada. Lentamente se incorporó en la cama, para descubrir que alguien apretaba su mano con fuerza. Ese alguien, Era Kiba.

Pronto fue entendiendo que pasaba. Estaba en la Habitación de Kiba, lo último que recordaba era que sentí un gran dolor de cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.

Kiba se empezaba a despertar también.

Que paso? –

Te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí –

Gracias -

De nada –

Lentamente se fue levantando, pero una punzada de dolor la paró. Así, que volvió a preguntar.

Por que me desmaye? –

Creo que usaste mucho Chakra –

Sonrió con ironía. Pues lo era, era irónico.

Je, no soy ninja, no me enseñaron a moldear Chakra y lo uso así como así –

**Parque de Konoha**

Un rubio estaba sentado en una banca, sumido en sus pensamientos. Una peliazul se sienta a su lado. En sus blanquecinos ojos se notaba la desición.

- Naruto-kun…-

Naruto se giro y vio ahí a Hinata. Ese día había nevado y sus ojos contrastaban con la nieve.

Hinata-chan, Que haces por aquí? –

E-Estaba dando un pa-paseo –

Ah… -

Naruto-kun… Te-Tengo que decirte algo –

Que pasa, Hinata-chan? –

Naruto-kun…Y-Yo te… -

¿Si? –

Yo T-Te Am-Amo –

Naruto no sabía que decir, después de todo, Nunca se hubiera esperado eso de Hinata. Al ver que Naruto no respondía, Hinata se alejo llorando.

Hinata-chan –

**Casa de Kiba**

_Ring Ring_

Teléfono.

Kiba contestó. Su conversación fue corta.

-Amaki!- Llamó

Amaki bajo con otra ropa, un vestido beige y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Si? –

Tenemos que ir al despacho de la Hokage, ella te llama –

Ok… -

Rápidamente salieron hacia el lugar ya dicho, y cuando llegaron, la Hokage los recibió con una sonrisa.

Amaki, te cité aquí para hacerte una sola pregunta. Quieres ser ninja de Konoha?

**Fin cap 4**

OoO Deje en suspenso la decisión de Amaki. Este capítulo me costo mas que los demás, porque Internet estaba lento y no tenía inspiración.

Pero aquí lo ven, recién salidito del horno xD

Nos vemos en el proximo cap! Y sigan mandando reviews!

Sure-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Primero que nada, se que les debo una súper disculpa Pide disculpas 500 veces Ahora les puedo decir las razones de no haber puesto el 5º capítulo ayer: ¡No había inspiración! Muestran a la inspiración en una celda con sus extremidades (oO?) amarradas y pidiendo auxilio (xDD) Y Ahora hay… creo. Lanza una mirada de muerte a la inspiración.

Disclaimer: Naruto me pertenece, Mágicamente me encontré los derechos enterrados en mi jardín ¬o¬

**Pureza Extravagante**

Sus pies le dolían. Había caminado ya por horas y no le quedaban fuerzas. Sus ojos ya rojos no tenían mas lágrimas de tanto que había llorado. Caminaba moribunda, sin ganas de vivir. Chocó con alguien

- Lo siento – Dijo con una desganada voz

- No importa –

Esa voz…, le parecía conocida. Subió la cabeza y se encontró con dos zafiros brillando. Trato de correr pero Naruto la paró agarrando su brazo.

Espera, Hinata –

Naruto-kun, déjame ir – dijo forcejeando

No, si me dejas hablar te dejo ir –

Esta bien –

Mira, yo, yo me quede sorprendido por lo que me dijiste, por eso no pude responder, en verdad, yo… -

Hinata cerró con fuerza los ojos, no quería oírlo de nuevo.

Yo te amo –

Sus ojos se aguaron, va de nuevo. …¡Un momento! Le dijo que la amaba. Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo con todo el amor que se había guardado para sí misma estos últimos años

Yo también –

Y…se besaron.

**Despacho de Tsunade**

Dos siluetas se delineaban con el sol en la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. Una de ellas salió hacia la calle y la otra la siguió.

Genial! Ya soy ninja –

Me alegro mucho por ti –

Las siluetas era Kiba y Amaki, esta ultima traía su protector de Konoha en forma de Diadema (Como lo tenía Sakura a los 12).

En el camino de regreso a casa de Kiba, compraron helados, Amaki de menta y Kiba de chocolate.

Se sentaron en un banco de la plaza a ver el amanecer, los colores anaranjados se mezclaban con los lilas y los amarillos.

Lentamente, y ante este hermoso paisaje, Amaki se fue entregando al sueño y pronto estaba completamente dormida. Al ver esto, Kiba la tuvo que llevar en brazos hasta la casa y al llegar allí la acostó en su cama.

Tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor, había una bonita película de romance, que fue interrumpida por una noticia de última hora.

..._Hace 15 minutos un camión de gasolina explotó en la carretera justo cuando un auto pasaba al lado de el. En el auto iban 3 personas, una familia. Naru y Haru Fuji, una pareja, y su hija Mimi Fuji._

Al terminal la noticia, escuchó un ruido tras de el, por lo que se dio la vuelta y vio a Amaki. Al parecer había bajado pero en sus ojos se notaba una pequeña pizca de tristeza y mucha sorpresa.

Kiba se dirigió hacia ella pero no respondía, intentó de todo. Hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado nada:

Amaki, ¿Qué pasa? –

Kiba.. –

¿Si? –

Kiba, Mi-Mis padres…-

¿Qué pasa con ellos? –

¡Kiba mis padres están muertos! –

**Fin cap 5**

OoO Nunca pense en llegar a el 5º cap O.

Le quiero mandar mis saludos y mis "Gracias" xD a: Fernando-Urashima, SnOop-HiNaTa, Kyora.Uchiha, katsura-chan Uchina y L.I.T.

Los quiero mucho y sigan enviando reviews.

Sure-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Como están ;D? Se estarán preguntando por que estoy tan feliz? xDD Pues…

¡Tengo un nuevo fic!

Si quieren leerlo, se llama "Cambio de sentimientos", aunque solo está el prologo. Este cap esta dedicado a: Katsura-chan Uchina, que me pidió mas SasuSaku.

Aquí va…

**Pureza Extravagante**

Las olas rompían en la arena, lanzando miles de gotas saladas a todas partes. El mar estaba tranquilo, y su color azulado contrastaba con el del cielo.

Una pareja estaba sentada en el medio de la arena, abrazados y contemplando la noche. La luna ceñía sus figuras, haciendo mas romántico el momento.

Te amo –

Y yo a Ti –

Esas eran las simples palabras que compartían, pero estaban cargadas de sentimientos. El chico miró su reloj, y cuando subió la vista un par de ojos jade le miraron con interrogación.

Es tarde, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –

La chica dudó un momento, pero finalmente aceptó.

Esta bien –

Los dos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar. Al cabo de unos metros, llegaron a una "Mansión" con el símbolo de los Uchiha en todas partes.

Entraron, y Sasuke le ofreció a Sakura comida, diciendo que el mismo la haría.

Después de unos minutos que el Uchiha estuviera en la cocina…empezó a salir humo. Sakura corrió a la cocina y vio a Sasuke sacando un pollo…negro.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Sasuke la miraba molesto.

De que te ríes, mejor ayúdame –

La chica asintió riendo.

**Casa de Kiba**

Kiba y Amaki se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la casa. Amaki llorando y Kiba "consolándola" .

Bien ahora que te calmaste, dime, ¿Qué pasó? –

Escucha Kiba, mis padres… Mis padres murierón en un accidente de auto cuando tenía 5 años, yo me di un golpe en la cabeza y perdí la memoria, pero ahora que veo la noticia, me acuerdo – Y continuó llorando

Al cabo de unas horas, Amaki ya se había calmado y por mientras conversaba con Kiba.

¿Kiba?-

¿Mm? –

¿Y Tsume y Hana? –

Bah, se quieren quedar allá una temporada más –

Por lo menos estoy aquí para acompañarte –

Y los dos se sonrieron.

¿Juguemos a algo? – Habló Amaki

Bien, ¿Verdad o castigo? –

Esta Bien –

¿Verdad o castigo? –

Verdad –

Bien mmm -

¿No se te ocurre nada, cierto? –

Cierto –

:D –

Bien, lo tengo ¿Cuál es tu apellido? –

**Fin cap 6**

Bien, no voy a dejar comentarios por que en este minuto es muy problemático xDD. Sigan mandando reviews para que la historia siga.

Atte

Sure-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Se que no hay disculpa por el retraso, pero aquí les explico el porque:

Ando muy resfriada y sin ganas de hacer nada

Había escrito muy bien el capítulo. Pero a la hora de guardarlo, se borro T.T. Hay me enoje con el PC y no volví a intentar rehacer la historia xDD

Bien, ahora la historia.

**Pureza Extravagante**

Kono. Amaki Kono –

Bonito apellido –

Gracias –

Y así siguieron jugando lo que quedaba de la tarde y un poco de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, sonaba el teléfono en la casa Inuzuca. Como siempre, Kiba contesto.

Amaki! Tsunade nos llama! – Gritó Kiba

Poco después de haber escuchado el grito de Kiba, Amaki bajo las escaleras, Traía puesta una pollera negra con bordes celestes, una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla celeste con bordes negros y las típicas sandalias.

Rápidamente (N/A: Como me gusta esa palabra xDD) llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, quien tenía una mirada horriblemente seria.

Lo primero que hizo, fue pedir a Kiba que esperara fuera, pues hablaría en privado con Amaki.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Tsunade empezó a hablar.

Bien, te llame para hacerte una sola pregunta, así que seré directa. –

Bien –

Amaki ¿Te suena el nombre, Sora? –

A la sola mención de este nombre, imágenes empezaron a pasar por la mente de Amaki: 1. Una mujer de hermosos orbes azules llenoas de Jubilo y vestida con un vestido blanco 2. La misma mujer en el mismo lugar, pero sus ojos mostraban horror y su vestido blanco ahora rojo por la sangre.

Al solo ver estas imágenes, Amaki se echo a llorar.

Tsunade la consoló un poco, pero Amaki se calmó rápido.

Bien, ¿Tu no sabes como salvaste a Sasuke, cierto? –

Cierto –

Mmm…Bien, creo que tengo una idea de que puede ser, puedes retirarte. –

Ok –

Amaki salió de ahí y se encontró con Kiba, el enseguida supo que no le quería contar lo que le había sucedido así que no dijo nada.

Amaki le contó que quería ver el atardecer ese día, así que lo vieron en un Mirador.

La hermosa vista y los colores del cielo hacían que los ojos de Amaki contrastaran, Kiba se sonrojó por lo que estaba pensando.

Al seguir el paseo, pasaron cerca de un acantilado. Y se quedaron contemplándolo unos minutos.

Esos minutos los aprovechó alguien con cabellera rubia para empujar a Amaki al acantilado.

Ahhh! –

¡Amaki! –

De repente, de la espalda de Amaki salieron unas hermosas alas color azul cielo, que la depositaron en tierra firme.

Así que era cierto –

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta.

Tsunade! –

Así es, ¿y ahora querrán que les explique por que hice eso, no? –

Si –

Pues verán…

**Fin cap 7**

Listo! En el próximo capítulo habrá más NaruHina y más explicación del pasado de Amaki.

Sigan mandando reviews.

Besos

Sure-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Aquí otro capítulo pero antes, katsura-chan: En el capítulo tres Amaki salvo a Sasuke de una muerte segura.

Bien ahora el cap.

**Pureza Extravagante**

¡¿Qué soy la que?! – Gritó Amaki

Que eres la reencarnación de Sora, Amaki – Tsunade suspiró con cansancio, pues era la décima vez que lo explicaba y aún no se lo creían.

Dios, ni siquiera tengo padres y resulta que soy una reencarnación –

A propósito, ¿Quién es esa Sora? – Preguntó Kiba

¿No conocen la historia? –

Los dos negaron.

Bien, la contaré. Sora era una hermosa chica algo tímida, inteligente, amistosa, amorosa… En fin, la chica perfecta. Lamentablemente, ella y su familia murieron de la peor forma posible, congelados. Como era tan buena, decidieron mandarla al cielo, y allí fue el mejor ángel posible. Por lo que, fue convertida en la diosa del cielo. Sin embargo, cada 1.000 años manda una reencarnación a la tierra con todos sus poderes, quien al morir será la diosa del cielo. Lo que quiera decir, Amaki, es que aún tienes muchos poderes que descubrir –

Los chicos se quedaron impresionados por esa historia, se despidieron de Tsunade y siguieron con su paseo, aun conmovidos por la historia.

Las alas de Amaki desaparecieron y Tsunade les explicó que saldrían cada vez que Amaki necesitara volar o que estuviera en una situación crítica.

Se sentaron en los columpios del parque y empezaron a meditar, cada uno metido en sus problemas pero, al final pensando en el otro.

**Parque de Konoha**

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el abrazo y disfruto el olor a flores de la chica peliazul. Había pasado todo el día con ella y a cada rato se abrazaban o besaban, pero aún tenían más aún. Reconoció dos personas en los columpios.

¿Hinata-chan? –

¿Mm? –

¿Esos no son Amaki y Kiba? –

La chica se revolvió para mirar.

Si –

Pues vamos a verlos Datte bayo –

Los dos chicos se levantaron del césped y corrieron hacia sus amigos, cuando llegaron a ellos los encontraron pensativos. Los saludaron.

¿Qué pasa, Datte bayo? –

Los chicos le contaron lo relacionado con Amaki y Sora y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Kawaii, Amaki-chan –

La aludida sonrió con dulzura.

Después de un rato en el que nadie decía nada, el hiperactivo ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente se empezaba a aburrir.

¿Por qué no hacemos algo? –

¿Que quieres hacer, Naruto-kun? –

No lo sé. –

Que les parece… ¿Ir a comer Ramen? –

Nahh –

Que les parece… -

¿Si? –

Ir al museo nuevo de Konoha –

Siii! –

Pues vamos –

**Fin cap 8**

Ahora estoy un poco apurada, pero les puedo decir que en el museo van a saber algo mas de Sora.

Sigan mandando reviews.

Sure-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Aquí otro capítulo para ustedes n.n

Y ahora abra más SasuSaku

Ahora el cap.

**Pureza Extravagante**

En el museo todo era extraordinario. Las esculturas arrinconaban la atención de nuestros protagonistas, tiñendo su cara de una pronta fascinación.

Y ahora pasaremos a la sala de los cuadros – Dijo con falsa alegría la guía del tour, mientras habría una puerta caoba.

La sala de cuadros era verdaderamente amplia y con unos hermosos cuadros. De todas formas y tamaños, estilos y texturas. Todo un espectáculo.

Después de 15 minutos de escuchar la aburrida voz de la guía, Naruto se escabulló detrás de un cuadro.

Hey, miren, aquí hay una puerta – dijo susurrando.

Efectivamente, detrás de un cuadro quedaba un pequeño espacio, y una puerta de roble gigante se encontraba allí.

Abrieron la puerta y uno a uno fueron entrando, lo que encontraron adentro los dejo pasmados.

**Casa de Sakura**

Oi, Sasuke –

¿Mm? –

Supe que Naruto y Hinata son pareja –

Por fin –

Si…-

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la pieza de esta, acostados en su cama y abrazados. De un momento a otro, Sakura besó a Sasuke.

¿Sasuke? –

¿Si? –

Tengo hambre –

Pues vamos a la cocina –

La pareja bajó a la cocina en silencio, pero eso no importaba , ya que no había nadie en casa.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sakura abrió el frigorífico y enseguida sus ojos se volvieron estrellas.

Kya, hay salsa de chocolate – (N/a: esa salsa líquida sabor a chocolate -)

¿Te gusta? –

Me encanta –

Sakura saco la salsa de chocolate y se la paso a sasuke, quien metió un dedo en la botella y su dedo salió lleno de salsa de chocolate que comió gustoso.

Después de comer mucho mas chocolate, sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, y descubrió que era Sakura que le había puesto chocolate en la mejilla.

Tramposa –

Ahora fue el quien mancho con chocolate a Sakura. Y así jugaron toda la tarde.

Y esa tarde, los besos fueron sabor a salsa de chocolate.

**Museo de Konoha**

Era una sala grande y especiosa, con las paredes blancas. Pero eso no era lo que captaba la atención de los protagonistas.

En medio de la sala, había una pintura que cubría una pared.

En la pintura se veía a una joven pelinegra y de ojos azules, con un vestido blanco y unas enormes alas celestes.

Abajo del cuadro, en una placa dorada, se leía:

_Sora_

_Diosa del Cielo_

**Fin cap 9**

Kya, el noveno cap. Sigan mandando reviews.

Besos

Sure-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, después de 50045102 años de no actualizar (xD) vengo con un cap nuevo. Espero les guste n.n Les quiero contar que tengo un nuevo fic que se llama 'Daughters of Sky', espero lo lean y me dejen un review, que en unos días lo actualizo ;)

ADVERTENCIA: Este cap puede estar algo subidito de tono, pero solo algo.

…El cap xD

**Pureza Extravagante**

Uno a uno fueron saliendo en silencio de la sala, para posteriormente salir del museo. Naruto y Hinata salieron a pasear, mientras Amaki y Kiba se dirigían a la casa de este último.

Al llegar allí, Amaki se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, mientras Kiba iba hacia la cocina. Todo en silencio, como en el principio. La grave voz de Kiba rompió el silencio…

- Ejem, Amaki, no hay víveres para la cena –

- No te preocupes, yo los comprare… - Dijo Amaki con voz algo apagada.

Tomó las llaves de la casa de Kiba, se puso su chaqueta blanca, y salio.

**Casa de Sasuke**

Tomó con sumo cuidado la carta que le había llegado, sintiéndose extrañado, nunca nadie le había escrito una carta. La abrió lentamente, y la leyó.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y lágrimas se acumularon en ellos, cayendo después de leer el final de la carta.

Quizá no lloraba hace mucho tiempo, pero todas las personas necesitan llorar, para desahogarse….

**Calles de Konoha**

Amaki caminaba en las calles, con una bolsa de víveres en sus manos. Miraba Konoha, sus plazas, sus calles, su… todo. Al doblar en la calle que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, vio que estaba llena de gente, así, que opto por irse por el atajo.

Lo que no sabía, era que el callejón era oscuro y húmedo.

Se metió al callejón con algo de miedo, y empezó a caminar. Después de caminar un rato, una piedra impactó al lado de su pie derecho, subió la mirada horrorizada.

Tres chicos la miraban, con lujuria y maldad reflejados en sus ojos.

El primero de ellos, de pelo negro y ojos castaños, dio un paso hacia ella. El segundo, de ojos grises y peliazul, lo siguió. Y el tercero, al perecer el mas calmado de todos, de ojos azules y pelo naranjo, solo esbozó una sonrisa.

El primero, acercándose más a ella, la acorralo en la pared. Posó sus manos en la cintura de Amaki, y le habló al oído (cosa que hizo que le dieran escalofríos)

- No deberías andar de noche y sola, preciosa. Podrían hacerte algo malo…-

Y ante la mirada asustada de ella, comenzó a besar su cuello. Cuando Amaki sintió que el tirante de su pollera empezaba a bajar, reaccionó. Empujo con toda su fuerza al chico y salió corriendo, mientras sentía tres pares de pies corriendo tras ella.

A unos momentos de haber empezado a correr, sintió un dolor electrizante en su pierna, y se horrorizó al descubrir clavado en ella un kunai.

Paró el ritmo y trató de caminar rápido, pero el dolor en su pierna la hizo cojear. Se tropezó de pronto y cayó al suelo.

El chico ahora la miraba con odio.

- ¡Muy bien, si no quieres hacer las cosas fáciles, tendremos que usar la segunda opción! –

Sintió como el chico se abalanzaba sobre ella, para ahora acorralarla en el suelo, y comenzar a besarle el cuello de nuevo.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir, lentamente de los ojos de Amaki, y, haciendo uso de su ultima fuerza de voluntad, tomó el kunai que tenía aun en la pierna, y tiró de el, cerrando los ojos de dolor.

Con kunai en mano, golpeó al chico y le corto la mejilla.

Este la golpearía de vuelta.

Ella vio venir el puño del chico, y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, soltando más lágrimas en el proceso.

Pero el golpe nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos.

Delante de ella estaba Kiba…

**Fin cap 10**

Bien, ya llegamos al número 10.

Les quiero agradecer a todas las fans de este fic, por sus reviews y por su apoyo.

¡Gracias!

Y creo que el chico de pelo naranja me ah salido muy raro xDD

Atte

Sure-chan


End file.
